Disaster
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: All of a sudden, she starts to realise that maybe there right. Maybe she is a worthless piece of slut. Maybe she is fat. Maybe she doesn't belong in this world. She starts to believe them but just what will this come to? who will be there in the end? who will be the one that was never there to start with?
1. Chapter 1

Disaster. Rachel B & Sam.

**Summary: **All of a sudden, she starts to realise that maybe there right. Maybe she is a worthless piece of slut. Maybe she is fat. Maybe she doesn't belong in this world. She starts to believe them but just what will this come to?

**A/N. I know, I know… another story but this idea is really making me crazy and all I want to do is write write I'll upload my other stories soon, honest! Already finished what I did for love latest chapter he he, just need to beta it and it'll be updated anyway this is just an idea, if you like it review and I'll continue it **** the song is Nina Simone – feeling good! x**

Chapter1.

Rachel's POV

I walked into the school feeling happy with myself, Karofsky and all the football lads aren't going to get me down this year because over the holidays, I had changed a lot. I had realised that yeah, in fact everyone was right when they told me I wasn't talented because of my fat face and my fat body. I guess I didn't realise all of this because I was too focused on glee club and my future; Broadway. I'm hoping that what I look like now is better than what I did look like.

I went to my locker to find that I still had my sketched stuff of what I had made for me and Finn,' **Rach and Finn 4ever' **with a picture of us both…. Yuck. That makes me sick just looking at it. I took them off and noted to trash them later, there was no way me and Finn was going to ever get back together. After getting my things, I walked over to registration… I always liked to be early, everyone knew that.

"Oi Berry, where do you think you're going?" I turned around to see that it was in fact Karofsky.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" I said trying to fake a smile.

"Lovely', she's acting nice. What's been up with you lately? Looks like you tried to lose some weight, what a fail. All you did was put on weight."

My face dropped, Oh well I'll just have to try harder.

"Got a present for ya, Berry. To keep you getting on for the day" Karofsky said before pouring the freezing cold slushy down my body. I shivered but I was used to it, I quickly ran to my locker, picking up my spare clothes before running to the toilets.

How could I let pain get through to me so quickly like that? I knew that I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop it. It was too dangerous for me.

Quinn's POV

A new year at school is one of the best things ever in my opinion; it's another way of forgetting the past and starting a new future and honestly I couldn't wait. I had Finn back and everything was back to the way it was before my big mistake with Puck and the baby. Now all I needed was my cheerleading uniform back and to be on the top again, cheerleading was my life and now that I'm back, the **real **me I can be that girl, that bitchiest girl that everyone was afraid of.

I grinned as I walked into the school, I didn't know where Finn was at the moment but I was sure he'd come find me at some point.

I went to the auditorium because I felt like it, for once in my life. I wanted to sing without Berry there so she couldn't take all of my solos… I mean she thinks everything revolves around her when it doesn't. She's such a drama queen.

I stood on the stage while I began to sing the song that I had in my

_Birds flying high you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky you know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

_(Refrain :)x2_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_Fish in the sea you know how I feel_

_River running free you know how I feel_

_Blossom on the tree you know how I feel_

_(Refrain)_

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all having' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_That's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me_

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine you know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel mind…_

"Wow that was absolutely brilliant." Someone said clapping from the other side of the stage.

I jumped and looked to see who had said that; none other than Puckerman.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" I said hands on hips and annoyed.

"Wondering if I should tell Hudson again about our little hook up this summer."

"Oh really? And why would you do that?"

Puck smirked before replying, "You play him like a toy and when you're bored you led him to believe that you guys are perfect when you're not, why shouldn't I tell him?"

"Maybe because I love him and I don't want to hurt him. Look, this summer never meant to happen so if you could forget about it like I have, I would be thankful." I said smiling and crossing my arms satisfied with my answer.

I bit my lip as I watched him walk out of the auditorium in his own weirdness of badassness, can't say he doesn't have a fit ass though.

Rachel's POV

Normally, I'd be thankful that the bell had gone but right now, I wasn't. I couldn't even bring myself to get out of these toilets. My makeup was probably everywhere but I didn't care, all I cared about was doing what needed to be done like every other day. I couldn't sit around and wait all day and let people bully me, it wasn't right. I had to get this over and done with, this is why I was so happy I brought razors to school, one of the best parts of my day at the minute as nothing else interesting happens anyway.

I thought about everything that had happened today before looking elsewhere and turning on the razors.

It felt dangerously good, I loved the feeling. It was like I was making things better not only for myself but for the people around me.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Sam's POV

It's a new year at a new school that I had never heard or been before and I was kind of excited but nervous. I didn't want to be one of those people that constantly got bullied all the time, I've been there before and it's horrible. Bullying is horrible, I disagree with any of it and I don't even want a part in it.

I was walking down the halls of McKinley when I stopped near the auditorium, singing. I heard singing and god, did that bring back memories. I carried on walking, it was all dark so the blonde haired girl couldn't see me which I was kind of thankful for because it's my first day at school I don't want to be classed as a stalker.

She looked so beautiful and so ready for something like she had a plan.

I sat down and watched smiling; I didn't know they had a choir group here.

"Wow that was absolutely brilliant." Some dude with a Mohawk said from the other side of the stage.

Holy shit, I'm listening to someone's conversation which I presume is totally wrong and I shouldn't be sat here but I couldn't leave… something told me I needed to stay where I was and I couldn't figure out why?

"What do you want Puckerman?"

I began to listen to the conversation not even realising what all of this was about, I sure felt sorry for this Hudson kid though.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

_**A/N. First chapter finished for now, I hope you liked. Oh and if you don't like reading these kind of stories I suggest you don't read it because it is a main part of this story. Trying to figure out if to have this Samchel or Puckleberry… right now my hearts set on Samchel! Walla, review! **____** XO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disaster. Rachel B & Sam.

Summary: All of a sudden, she starts to realise that maybe there right. Maybe she is a worthless piece of slut. Maybe she is fat. Maybe she doesn't belong in this world. She starts to believe them but just what will this come to?

**A/N. Thanks for the alerts and reviews I hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review…**

Chapter2. –haven't officially met

Rachel's POV

That morning, I woke up extra early just to make sure that my Dad's thought that I was eating my breakfast as they were back from their business trip for a couple of days and I couldn't have them thinking that I wasn't eating… I had to make them think that I was to make me look like I am otherwise I'd have failed and be in big trouble which I couldn't let happen.

After I had showered and was ready, I stayed downstairs on the couch watching TV and trying not to think about school.

"Hey sweetie." I looked up to see my Dad up. I smiled at him before looking towards the TV again and pretending I was watching it, I wasn't.

"Hi Dad."

"You had breakfast or would you like me to make you some?" Dad asked raising his eyebrows.

For a moment, I wanted to say yes but then I stopped myself. I can't become who I was before, "No thanks, I've already eaten."

"Okay darling, you have school today? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, do a little shopping. I'm sure the school wouldn't mind if you had one day off. I haven't seen you in a while." Dad asked walking into the kitchen so having to speak louder.

"Oh, I can't today Dad I've got a test in English." Lie. I knew what my Dad wanted, he wanted to know what's been going on in my life and honestly, I didn't know what I was going to say. I wasn't ready.

"Alright sweetie, maybe another time?" Dad offered

"Obviously." I grinned

"Okay, well I'm going to give this to your Daddy and we'll see you off before you go to school…we could give you a lift if you want?"

I loved this idea for my Dad's to take me to school like the good old days. I was about to agree but a thought stopped me… _What if Karofsky saw your Dad's taking you to school? What if everyone saw it and the next thing you know, your reputation is even lower than it already was. _It pained me to say no to them but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't provoke them to bully me even more than they already do so I decided to make an excuse…

"I can't Dad; I'm supposed to be meeting someone in like half an hour… I'm giving them a lift. I'm sorry Dad but I really have to go, I'll talk to you later." I said before rushing out.

This was so hard lying to my Parents about everything really, my life but it was to protect them and myself so it was a good reason what I had done, right?

I got into my car and thought to where I could go because I had like an hour until I had to be at school.

I found myself heading to the nearest café. I couldn't explain why because I honestly didn't know why.

Sam's POV

"Mum, I can get my own way to school. I have my own car, alright? Stop worrying about me; it's my second week at the school not my first day."

"Well, you know me; I'm a mum I'm supposed to worry about these kinds of things. Now go, before I start freaking out, "Mum says and gives me some money for something to eat on the way there," Have a good day darling."

I was happy to be out of the house, finally. Sometimes my Mum can be so over paranoid about things she shouldn't be but I guess all Mum's are.

I headed to the Lima Bean as I heard that's where everyone hangs around before and after school and also that they sell the best coffee's there which is just the best since I'm a coffee lover. Yeah, it's surprising but it's true.

I walked in and looked around, not many people that I know are here but then my eyes stopped until it landed on a rather skinny brunette girl reading a magazine with a cup of coffee on the side. She was all alone, like she waiting on someone to come but they had disappointed her… maybe I should go up there? After I've took my order, obviously.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The waiter asked waiting like she's supposed to.

"Oh, I'll have an espresso please and may I have a sausage roll with a Swiss roll." I smiled at the waiter and gave her the money that she was yet again, waiting for as my eyes briefly drifted to the brunette girl.

"Okay, find a seat and we'll bring your food to you or if you'd like to wait?"

I nodded and told her what table I'd be at and then found myself walking up to the brunette's table.

"Hi."

She slowly put down her magazine and her eyes squinted as if she was confused as to why I was interrupting her, "Hello? May I help you?"

"Well, I saw you all alone and thought that it'd be rude of me if I didn't come up here and introduce myself." I said smiling.

"No, it wouldn't have been rude because I don't even know you." She said a little bit harshly.

"Okay then, well I wanted to sit here anyway. It's my favourite seat."

"Well then, I'll leave seems as I'm sat in your favourite seat." She said sarcastically about to stand up but I stopped her with my hand.

What was with this girl? It's like she has something against me and I don't even know her so what on earth would she have against me?

"Don't leave. Truth is, I've never been to this place before. I don't know what my favourite seat is and what isn't," I said and that's when she gave me a dead stare and when the waiter had decided to come and drop my food off, oh perfect, "But you looked disappointed and so sad and lonely I couldn't just ignore you and sit somewhere else, so please do forgive me."

She somewhat seemed to relax and I didn't know if that was a good thing or if it wasn't.

"You're incredibly weird but I'm Rachel." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Sam." I smiled back before taking a sip of my espresso," So, you want anything to eat? I could share my Swiss roll with you or I could just buy you something."

Rachel then started to go red, I wasn't sure if she was blushing or she was just plain embarrassed.

"N-No thanks, I've already eaten." Rachel said trying so hard to smile.

"Alright then, just being a gentleman. Y'know first impressions."

Rachel laughed, "Please don't… just act like your normal self you big softie."

I grinned; I had already earned a nickname even if it was only probably going to be said once I still achieved a star. Okay, stop Sam with the stars thing that is so nursery style.

Quinn's POV

It was back to school after the horrible weekend which was boring for me, I did obviously nothing because Finn was busy having a nice day out with his family, can't invite me because they don't like me. Well, he won't admit to me that they don't like me but I know they don't, ever since the Puck/Finn drama.

"Hey Gorgeous." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Aww, baby. You're so sweet, surprising me like that." I grinned before leaning in for a kiss and then I stopped, this wasn't Finn.

"Aren't I just." Puck smirked before kissing my cheek.

I jumped, "You idiot! I thought you were Finn! What are you doing anyway, creeping up on me like that?"

"Well, you seemed so lonely and after last night, I'm sure that you didn't mind."

"Would you keep your voice down? Anyone could have heard you!" I said looking around the halls and smiling to random people.

"No, they'd have thought we would be playing cars or something." Puck said sarcastically.

"This isn't funny, Puck. Yesterday was a mistake and we both know it."

"If it was a mistake then what was summer all about? A mistake you keep making because you know you can stop, don't you?" Puck smirked knowing this is working.

I stood there breathing so slowly, why did he make me feel like this? It wasn't right; Finn was the guy for me. he was it for me, "That's where your wrong, it won't ever happen again you hear me? Good now leave me the hell alone." I said before walking away and sighing to myself for letting him come close to me.

I didn't mean for it to happen, this weekend…. I felt so angry at Finn and Puck was just there. I had ruined things not only for Finn but for myself. I had wanted a new start in my life but I had already ruined that as well and I hated myself. I didn't want to keep secrets, I absolutely hated secrets especially after everything that had happened with Beth and the drama that had come with it but what was I supposed to do now? If I told Finn, then he wouldn't be able to trust me ever again and we'd be over and if I didn't tell him, he'd claim that I'm not being honest so I can't win both ways. I don't know what I'm supposed to do to be honest.

Rachel's POV

I was so happy talking to this Sam even after he'd rudely interrupted me. He made me feel wanted and that I was a good person, not someone who is just a nobody.

That was until, I got to school and that's when all the war began. All my happiness had gone as soon as I walked into school with Sam.

"What do we have here, Rachel? Trying to make friends with the new boy?" Azimio laughed before grabbing me and pushing me against the lockers.

I felt so ashamed of myself, this boy thought I was cool and now, he probably thought I was a complete idiot and a loser. Can't say he's not wrong.

"He'd never go for a girl like you… so stop slutting around, he wouldn't go near you right Sam?" Karofsky said before pouring the slushy over me while the ice slowly found its way down my body.

I wanted to see what Sam said; did he nod or shake his head? I don't know but I can't think about that right now.

I stood there and let them do what they normally do, same old same old, I was used to it. I even know what day they do it on so I'm always prepared.

"Oh girl, when are you ever going to get pretty? Oh wait, never."

I let whatever they say not to get to me, it hurt but I'd make it all better later.

When they were finally finished, I walked to my locker before the bell went and quickly ran to the toilets to get changed.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Sam's POV

I didn't know what to do, I promised myself last week that I wouldn't be involved in any of the bullying which I wouldn't but the fact that I had made friends with the people that are involved in that, specifically with the girl that I just got to know really complicates everything. I knew something like this was going to happen, something that my past would be able to hold over me. I can't be that person again, it was horrible to be bullied and it was also horrible to bully someone as I know from experience but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't be that guy again. Couldn't be any of them guys again, I thought it would be different but they're all the same, why did I think different?

I headed to registration because I didn't know what else to do, was I supposed to go after her? Ask her if she's okay? Ignore her but don't take any parts in the bullying towards her? I didn't even know the answers to the questions I keep asking myself. I needed to just stop thinking about these things, I came here for a new start maybe I should start that and not think about everything in my past.

"Well, hello there person I haven't seen before." I turned around to see the girl I had seen in the auditorium. That beautiful girl who had slept with that Mohawk dude, but she doesn't know that I know because she doesn't know that I was there.

"Probably because I'm new." I said stating the obvious.

"Of course, I'm Quinn. Nice to finally meet you." Quinn said hand out waiting for me to shake her hand.

"Finally?" I asked confused as to why she's acting as if everyone's been talking about me.

"Word gets around fast, so what brought you here?" Quinn asked smiling.

"Brought me at school? Well, my alarm clock and my parents…" I said trying to be sarcastic but it's probably failing.

Quinn laughed, "OH you're so funny! No silly I mean what brought you to Ohio?"

"Oh, my Dad got a job offer and he couldn't not take it. So, yeah here I am." I said smiling back. Her smile was so beautiful anyone could fall for her with just that smile.

"Well, can't say I'm not glad." Quinn said twirling her hair around in her hands before turning the other way. Wow just wow.

She seems too nice to cheat on someone. It didn't seem real, but then again they do say don't judge a book from the cover you never know what their story is.

….

After Registration I headed to English, it was lucky that I liked English because I honestly couldn't be bothered to do anything today.

"Yo man, come sit here!" Someone I realised was the Mohawk guy in the auditorium shouted.

I smiled slightly trying to act cool before walking up and saying, "Thanks but I'm not sure I know you."

"Dude I don't think you know a lot of people you know, cause your new but I'm Puck." He said

"Sam." I said shaking his hand.

"Cool. You trying out for football?" Puck asked

"I was thinking of trying out but I'm not sure." I said unsure.

"You should, we could do with other people joining and it'd be good, you seem the type to play."

Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. I don't know.

I looked around the room as I noticed someone staring at me, and that's when I noticed Rachel, she was in my English class and she looked broken but trying to keep a straight happy face on. I wanted to go up to her and make her feel better but she probably wouldn't speak to me after today.

~END OF CHAPTER 2~

**A/N. ****Well I hoped you like this and I would love it if you had the time to review! Thank you all so much and I'll make sure to update as soon as I've got my other stories right on track.**

**Think I've set my heart on Samchel for now. Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disaster, Rachel B & Sam E

Summary: All of a sudden, she starts to realise that maybe there right. Maybe she is a worthless piece of slut. Maybe she is fat. Maybe she doesn't belong in this world. She starts to believe them but just what will this come to?

**A/N. Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted it **** here's chapter 3. Took me a while but got it out didn't I? Don't own anything, don't forget to review ox**

Chapter 3 – still hurts

Rachel's POV

It had been a week since the café with Sam had happened and it was clear that he had been avoiding me. It didn't used to hurt when other people I used to be friends with avoided me but Sam, it was like he stabbed me in the back and ripped my heart out and I only knew him for one day. It still hurt. I should have liked this kind of hurt but I don't. I should be used to this by now but I'm not.

I looked around me, no one cared about me. Walking down these halls and everywhere I go people are walking to their classes or somewhere else, they don't care. It doesn't matter to them about me. It probably isn't there fault because if they had tried and stuck up for the loser of the school, they probably would be bullied too and they just couldn't afford that. It's not like they knew me. The real me unlike some of my friends, I mean so called friends but I don't blame them either. I'm no good to anyone. I'm no good to my mother who adopted me to my lovely Dad's. I love my Dads so much, it's just a shame that I can't talk to them about anything anymore. Not like I used to.

"Watch it Rupaul you might trip up your only reputation here and we wouldn't want that would we? Oh wait, I think we would." I Jumped shocked and noticed that I had walked into the most popular girl in the school, Quinn Fabray. The girl who loved bullying me mainly because I had some sort of fling with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson and also dated Noah Puckerman for a week who she had a one night stand with and god knows what else. It was clear she was doing something behind Finn's back because in Spanish, all Noah would ever do is stare at the back of Quinn and he would send notes to her leading Quinn to be pissed off and that's when I knew what was going off, but there's something about Quinn that she's scared of. I don't know what obviously. Maybe it's because she's trying to get her popularity fully back as she was token right down to the bottom of the what you call, 'popularity cycle' or whatever as Santana Lopez took her place. Santana Lopez, one of my old friends back in middle school obviously as Santana wouldn't dare be caught with me ever again now that I'm not popular. I think high school really changed people, people that she cared about. They probably don't even realise they've changed because if they did, wouldn't they feel guilty? So sick of themselves? Disgusted?

I really should just stop thinking about this.

"No comebacks Man hands? Guess I'll be going then." Quinn said picking up her books before pushing me into the lockers.

I didn't take notice of the pain that caused my back. I carried on walking heading to my next class, history. Why did I even pick it? It's got everyone I obviously hate also has Sam there which is even worse. I hate facing him because of everything about me. My face, my weight, everything about me is just disgusting and he shouldn't have to look at me let alone share the same class as me. Well, I share some classes with him so it'd be 'let alone share classes with me. Yep.

Sam's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, how I'd let her down even though I had only met her for one day. I felt like I should have spoken to her, even if it was just a 'hey' I think she'd really appreciate it. She's not like other girls here. She's different and I like that.

I don't think she'd want to speak to me after I avoided her. I wouldn't if I was her. So I think it's best if I just leave It as it is. Yeah, she seems really cool and a good friend, a really good friend but I don't want to hurt her.

I was sat in history, same lesson as Rachel but I wasn't sat next to her so I wasn't fully nervous. Just a bit nervous that's all.

"Your name's Sam isn't it?" I turned next to me to see a girl with brown hair.

"Yeah…Erm… what's yours?" I answered biting my lip.

"Santana. Sorry, I just had to ask. There's this girl that totally thinks you're hot and she wanted me to speak to you." She smirked raising her eyebrows up and down.

By this girl did she mean herself because it honestly seemed like she was flirting with me?

"Cool." I replied… I didn't know what else to say.

"There's a party tomorrow night and I'm pretty sure everyone would want you to be there. You're new. Here's the address." Santana said passing me a note, "I guess I'll see you there."

I nodded before I looked at the address, well I don't know if I'd be going there or not.

I began to listen to the teacher wanting to actually get on with some work as I didn't want to think about Rachel, she was constantly in my mind. Maybe it's giving me a sign to say sorry to her, I don't know! It's really giving me a headache now and no one's speaking, I need to do something but I don't know what.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

When the bell finally went, I was even more cheerful because class was over. I couldn't be happier; it was a free period for me next so I could do whatever I wanted.

"Hey Rachel, wait up!" I turned around shocked that someone had actually said my name, like what? That's social suicide if someone did that.

It was Sam, I waited for him. I don't know why, I really don't but I waited for him. I had hope for him but I would never admit that to anyone.

"Thanks for waiting for me Rachel." Sam said smiling at me. I didn't return the smile.

"What do you want?"

"I just… I J-Just wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry? You waited a week to say sorry? You realised I was a freak was all Sam and I don't blame you." I said before turning around and walking away.

Sam stood there, he had to do something but what else could he do?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

"Rachel may I have a word with you?" Mr Schue approached me while I was in the auditorium.

"Sure, what's up Mr Schue?"

"I want to know why you've stopped coming to Glee rehearsals."

"I don't feel like I belong there, Mr Schue. Everybody hates me."

"Everybody doesn't hate you; you're just being silly now. We need you, Glee club needs you." Mr Schue said.

"I'm being silly, okay then. I don't want to go to glee rehearsals, I know the reason you're doing this. Without me, you have no chance of getting to Nationals. Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble; I'm not going back Schue."

"Why are you being such a drama queen?"

"I'm not being a drama Queen; I'm doing what is right for me, is that so wrong?"

"What about when you go college? It'd be good if you was in a show choir"

"Are you trying to blackmail me? I'm pretty sure I can get into college without being in a show choir because believe it or not, my voice is worth it. Now, if you don't mind me. I have better things to do." I said before I yet again walked away. It seems walking away is all I'm doing lately

Nothing is going to get me down. I would rather be by myself than in a show choir group where everybody hates me.

#glee#glee#glee#glee#glee#

Santana's POV

Later that day, I headed to glee practise. I had a huge grin on my face as it seemed everything was going alright. Although Brittany still wasn't speaking to me because I told her how I felt, everything else seemed okay and for now, I will keep smiling because I want to. I'm the biggest bitch going around here no matter how much Quinn acts like she's the popular bitch again, she ain't got nothing on me.

I walked into the choir room, seeing everyone sat down with Mr Schue there. So, I was abit late but who could care less? It seemed there was still something missing.

"Has Rachel not turned up yet? I thought you said you were going to have a word with her, Mr Schue" Tina said as I sat down next to Puckerman.

"Santana, you're late." Mr Schue said ignoring Tina.

"Oh, so what, I think you have a lot more on your plate than me being late." I replied.

"Alright, guys, I'm sorry to say this but I talked to Rachel and she doesn't want to come to Glee rehearsals anymore." Mr Schue said missing out the part where she thinks everyone hates her.

"She's such a drama queen!" Mercedes piped up.

"Look, if she wanted to leave Glee rehearsals then fine, her decision. Don't bitch behind her back. We'll just have to try and win without her." I said turning around.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Rachel's POV

I was walking home from school, seeing all the café's as I was walking by made me want to stop by and eat but I didn't want to let myself down so I thought of going home and sleeping and being happy, and kept on walking.

"Yo Berry! Shouldn't you be at Glee rehearsal?" I turned around to see Karofsky.

I shook my head and began walking; I didn't want any more trouble. I just wanted to go home for crying out loud.

"I see you quitted it? Well, that's certainly a start Berry!"

I carried on walking, as fast I could but he was with friends. They are fast walkers unlike me, probably even worse, faster runners.

"Berry, you can't run from me. Stop walking and let's make this easy or does it have to be hard?"

I did as he was told, scared as to what he'd do if I didn't. He catched up to me, his friends behind as he put his arms around me.

"So Berry, what could have leaded you to quit glee club?"

"None of your business Karofsky, so please leave me alone."

Karofsky sighed, "I don't like that answer Berry." He said before grabbing my wrist.

"Ow, Karofsky get off my wrist! You're hurting me!"

Karofsky looked at her before he just pushed her and walked away sighing, "Disgusting."

I cried as I landed on the floor, what was wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal, like the popular girls at school?

"Rachel oh my gosh, Rachel! Are you okay?" I noticed the voice as Sam's but I couldn't look up as I was too afraid to. I had been crying after all.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm okay, I know you're sorry but please, Sam…. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. I'm going to help you Rachel and I don't care what you say, Karofsky shouldn't have done that."

I stared at him, in his gorgeous eyes and I knew that I couldn't stop him as much as I was hurt by him.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

_**A/N. Hope you liked! Please review and let me know what you think. What would you like to see happen next? Let me know! **_


End file.
